Snolly Oneshots
by TheFableAmongUs
Summary: A collection of Snolly (Snow/Holly) pairing oneshots.
1. First Kiss

**Thank you for the kind feedback on my first TWAU fanfic. I hope you enjoy these Snolly (Snow and Holly, haha.) oneshots.**

Holly and her new girlfriend Snow White were sat on a bench by a local river. It was early afternoon, and the two finally had a couple of hours to spend together before Holly had to be back at her bar, and for Snow to be back taking calls at the Business Office.

Snow took hold of her girlfriend's hand, not caring who saw them together. They hadn't actually told anyone yet, but it was only a week ago that they had finally admitted their feelings for one another and started a relationship, so it wasn't as though they had to say anything just yet.

The older woman sighed in content, smiling warmly at Snow, the younger woman arching her eyebrow, "What?" Holly began to chuckle at how innocent Snow looked.

She answered, "That was.. cute. You really don't seem bothered that anyone could see us." Snow shook her head, and stroked the palm of Holly's hand with her fingertips softly.

"Awe, am I going to ruin your badass reputation?" She mocked sweetly, snuggling closer to her girlfriend. She then added, a worried frown spreading across her features, "If you want I'll.." She began to retract her hand, only to have Holly grip it tighter.

Holly shook her head firmly, "No, of course not. I don't care what people think.. I want them to know about us." Her voice didn't waver, it was confident and honest. She then smirked affectionately, "Hey! I'll always be badass." The giggle that came from Snow practically turned Holly to mush. She couldn't describe how it made her feel. It was the best feeling she had ever experienced.

The raven haired woman leaned in and placed a small kiss on Holly's nose, sighing, "Good, because I don't care who sees us either." She repositioned herself in the other woman's arms.

Holly felt the softness and warmth from the kiss on her nose, and found herself blurting out, "You missed." A deep scarlet blush stained her cheeks and she watched as Snow looked up at her, the woman's expression changing from confusion to amusement.

"Hm, did I?" She spoke playfully, then jumped up off of the bench. She tried to stop bursting out laughing as she lied, "Oh, look at the time! I have to be back at the office in five minutes. I better be off." She was facing away from her girlfriend but was certain Holly didn't look to pleased with her.

She began to stroll away, when she heard Holly stand up and quickly follow after her, tugging on the retreating woman's blazer, stopping her in her tracks. Snow was spun around by strong arms, and she turned to look at Holly, a knowing smile on her lips. Holly grunted in slight annoyance and Snow faked obliviousness, asking, "Did you need something before I go sweetie?" Her voice caused Holly's stomach to flutter, even though she tried her best to be irritated with her girlfriend.

The older woman narrowed her eyes and spoke sternly, "Nevermind, just have a nice time at work." Snow let a full-blown grin escape her lips and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist.

She gave in, "I like it when you're angry at me. It's adorable." She brought Holly into an embrace, burying her face into her soft grey hair. Holly placed her hands on her girlfriends shoulders.

Snow heard a grumble from Holly as she protested, "I am not adorable."

Snow pulled back slightly and blinked before replying in sarcasm. "Oh yes, I'm sorry.. badass." Holly was about to mutter something in return when Snow collided their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Holly could take back what she had thought earlier, because kissing Snow was definitely the best feeling she had experienced, ever.


	2. Sickly

Grendel, like always, was at the Trip Trap sat in his usual seat, drinking the beer Holly had just given him. The bartender was pretty ill at the moment with a bad cold, which caused her to constantly cough and splutter whilst she tried to run her bar.

Unfortunately for her, it was a busier day that usual. Meaning, there was another two people at her bar who she had to refill drinks for. Beauty and Beast. The couple had turned up, surprising Holly, and she was happy to serve drinks for them as they chatted together.

But today, she really wasn't well enough to be serving drinks, though she didn't care. They were her customers, and she believed that her costumers were more important than her nasty cold, though Grendel was trying to persuade her to take a break.

"Holly, you need to rest. You're not well-" He was cut off by her harsh coughing. Both Beast and Beauty had attempted to get her to stop for a bit, but Holly was having none of it, so they gave up.

She straightened herself up, replying stiffly, "I'm fine." Though at that moment in time, she felt like shit. She hated being ill, but what she hated more than that was people being concerned about her whilst she was like this.

Gren shook his head in exasperation, sipping his drink. "Bullshit." He muttered, and pulled out a hankie from his brown leather jacket pocket, holding it out to Holly. She smacked it away and grimaced.

"I don't want that filthy old rag anywhere near me! I'm fine, okay? Just give it a rest, Gren."

He shoved the hankie back into his jacket pocket, answering with a sigh, "I'll give it a rest once you _take_ a rest."

The older woman rolled her eyes irritated and snapped back, "Not gunna-" She let out a few hacking coughs, and finished, "..happen." She folded her arms forcefully.

Beauty called over to the both of them, "Sorry to bother you but.. could we get some more drinks?" Grendel swallowed the rest of his drink, getting to his feet. He glared at the couple sitting in the far corner.

Holly was about to get right to it when Gren spoke firmly, "Let me do it." He walked around the counter, whilst Holly had to blow her nose with a tissue, still coughing violently. She looked at him and let out a laugh once her coughs had died down. "What, I know how to pour a few drinks." He hissed in frustration.

The grey-haired woman just shook her head, "I've got it, okay? I'm capable of doing it myself. You're acting just like my mother." She sniffed, and topped up Beauty and Beast's wines they had ordered, and brought them over to them. They thanked her, and returned back to their own conversation.

Grendel had settled himself back into his seat, and replied in annoyance, "Well if you'd just do as your told, I wouldn't have to act like this." Holly just arched her eyebrow, and walked back around her counter, refilling her friends' drink and passing it to him without saying a word.

He narrowed his eyes, knuckling his forehead before knocking back his new drink. The sick bartender once again started having a coughing fit, this time it lasted longer than before, and a lot louder. Grendel let out a groan, "Please Holly, you're giving me a damn headache!"

Holly just muttered back, "Then go fuck off home, I have a bar to run." She wasn't going to put up with him going on and on about how she needed to take a rest. She wasn't a child, and she could look after herself.

Before he could answer her, the bar door opened, and in stepped Holly's girlfriend of two years, Snow. Holly's face lit up at the sight of her lover, but Snow's worn out appearance caused her to feel a pang of guilt. She had forgotten to check up on her girlfriend all day, and although she had come down with this dreadful cold, it was no excuse. She was about to say something, when she began spluttering and coughing once more.

Snow stared at Holly, startled, seeing the state she was in. The older woman's eyes were blood shot and her nose was red raw. Grendel had never been fond of Snow, but had made an effort with her since Holly had told him that she was her girlfriend. He cleared his throat, "Ahh, maybe you can knock some sense into her. Get her to listen."

Snow looked at him and questioned, "What do you mean?" She made her way over to Holly, bringing the woman into her arms and pecking her on the lips softly.

Grendel informed Snow, "She hasn't had a rest all day. And she's refusing to believe she's too ill for work." The deputy mayor sighed. She could tell that Holly wasn't in the right state to work, so she had to get her to take a break.

The black-haired woman spoke in a caring voice to her girlfriend, "Baby, you need to stop working whilst you are not very well. It won't help you get any better." Holly pulled out of Snow's grasp, and began to wash up the used glasses.. not bothering to answer as she occasionally began coughing and wheezing.

Snow grabbed hold of Holly's hands, pulling her away from the bar and whispering to her softly but in a no nonsense tone, "Listen. I don't care what excuse you have, but you are going to get some rest. I know you are stubborn, but I'm not letting you get back behind that counter until you are well. You hear me?"

Holly was quite shocked by how forceful Snow was being, but really didn't feel the need to rest. Beast piped up from behind the couple, "I think me and Beauty will head off now. You should listen to your girlfriend, you really shouldn't be working like this." He placed a wad of notes into Holly's hands, and then wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Holly gasped at the money beast had given her, "You don't owe me that much, Beast-" She went to give some back, when Beast swatted her hand away.

"Keep the extra money, to buy yourself some cough medicine." They all laughed, but to be honest, Holly didn't have any, so she would need to buy some with the money tomorrow morning anyway. She thanked them both, and they left after saying their goodbyes.

Holly let out another cough, and growled, fed up. Grendel got up off his stool, leaving some cash on the counter, "Right, I'm off." He patted Holly on the shoulder, "Oi, you better not have given that cold to me." He smirked, and Holly stuck her finger up at him. He waved goodbye to them and left, leaving the couple alone.

Snow immediately poured her girlfriend a glass of water, and gently tipped it into Holly's mouth, not even trusting her to drink it herself. After the bartender had finished, she mumbled, "You know, I can lift a glass to my lips and drink it by myself."

Snow rolled her crystal blue eyes lightly and replied fondly, "I know, but I know you wouldn't have."

"Perhaps you are right."

Snow smiled at her, and the older woman doubled over as she began to cough again. Straightening herself up, she stuck her thumb up reassuringly at her girlfriend and managed to smile weakly. Snow shook her head, sighing softly.

"Bed. Now."

Holly nodded her head, knowing that getting some sleep was probably the best thing to do right now. They entered the back room, which was Holly's old bedroom. Now it was used just as a store room, because she would usually sleep at Snow's apartment unless her shift finished too late that she couldn't get a cab.

Snow tucked her girlfriend into her makeshift bed, and opened the covers, climbing in after her. She spooned herself against Holly, her hands coming to rest on the older woman's abdomen. Holly let out a yawn, and her coughing died down after a few minutes.

Holly lulled her head back against Snow's warm chest, and murmured, "You guys are so persistent, you know that?" She closed her eyes and a smile stretched onto her face as she felt Snow's heart beat against her back, relaxing her.

"And you can be a pain in the arse sometimes, you know that?" Snow replied with a chuckle, and placed a loving kiss on Holly's forehead.

"Yeah I know, but you love me."

"Yes, I love you."


End file.
